Harvest Of Deceit
by L ovely M oments
Summary: Breif Summary full version in stroy. It was a lie that made them blush…they were nothing, but a ‘Harvest Of Deceit’. They were to be opposed…the host club. The demons of heaven would be taken out by the very people they so hurt…the hostess club.
1. Hostess, Plans, Lies

Harvest Of Deceit

Summary: Its what they thought of them. They were nothing, but liars with a beautiful face. They strode angelically through the halls and made the heavens sing with pain and happiness with one sinful beautiful smile. It was a lie that made them blush…they were nothing, but a 'Harvest Of Deceit'. They were to be opposed…the host club. The demons of heaven would be taken out by the very people they so hurt…the hostess club.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Ouran high school or any part of it! If I did, however own it or some of it Nekozawa and Haruhi would be together with a happy, slightly creepy ending. ^_^

L ovely M oment's Note: Hi people. It's me L ovely M oment's! So here's an Ouran fan fiction that I created myself. Lol. Anyways I would like to say I could not remember where Tamaki came from since I'm stuck between France, Germany, and England. So for this fan fictions sake we are going to say Germany. Even though I really think he was from France. XD

Rated M for:

Yuri [Girl/girl couples]

Yaoi [Guy/guy couples]

Adult situations [Later on]

Maybe mild cursing[Not a big fan on cursing…so mild!]

Chapter 1: Hostess, plans, lies

Adelaide Cuyler was a transfer student from Germany. Who came to Ouran hoping to make something more of her life than what her parents wanted her to be. She wanted to be more than a pretty face, wanted to be more than just the model that everyone saw and loved. The tears she shed wanting to follow her own path never seemed to end, they paid no time, no mind, no love to her in a way they drove her to her very own grave. The only person that seemed to understand her was her fraternal twin Aleit…Aleit Cuyler. They had pretty much the same structure, but when it came down to it they didn't really look alike at all. Both girls had at one point fallen in love with one of the host club members, but they were both hurt in the end.

Adelaide laid back in her chair of red velvet her legs crossed over eachotther, her abdomen heaved in and out with every small breath she took. A simple book rested over her beautiful face, the face that angels wish they had. She shifted somewhat in her sleep her hand falling from its place on the armrest and hanging over the seat in a comfortable manner. Her brown wavy locks falling somewhat over her cream colored shoulders. Her hair…her hair looked as if it had been woven by silk and her skin looked as smooth and soft as a petal of a sakura blossom. It looked…. just as delicate as well. She shifted a bit more in her sleep this time her head turned and the book fell from her face and hit the wooden ground with a thud. She blinked a few times revealing large green eyes.

Her eyes looked as lush as a forest that was well tended by Mother Nature herself. She had a natural beauty about her, rosy cheeks on cream skin, perfect pink lips that always managed to curve into an innocent smile. Long lashes that always managed to tickle her flesh whenever she blinked. Slowly she stood up from her seat wobbling a bit from the mere fact that she had sat too much in the same position. She had remembered…dreamed of that one day when she had first saw him. He had helped her up when she had thought she had finally fallen. That one day in Germany. The one day no one knew about, but her and him, the one day she would never forget, and the one day he seemed to have forgotten.

She had come here to get away from her parents, but she also had a secret, something she never told anyone. She had also come here for him. She had thought he had remembered, thought he would never forget her, but she was wrong she was just another face to him. Someone he didn't care about, he probably didn't even remember the words that had saved her. He didn't remember…at all. She had given him her heart and he took it and tore it into ribbons. How could he have done that to her? Adelaide bit softly on her lower lip, her soft pink lips turned red under the pressure. She kept her temper down though, controlling herself doing even more so to restrain herself from destroying and yelling at everyone when her sister came in. Her sister took small graceful strides toward her, that of almost a ballerina tipping toeing across the stage. Her sister's hair was black and much like her own with its luster and desire to just touch and run your fingers through it.

Her crystal blue eyes and black hair were the envy of most girls. Her skin though was the envy of her sister, the tan skin that she naturally had without tanning or anything she always seemed to glow. Her facial structure matched that of her sisters, which told everyone that they were somehow, some kind of twins. Only they had a small difference that some people seemed to notice and that was what told them apart. "Aleit dear sister, was their something that you needed?" Adelaide said slowly with a gentle smile on her lips. A real smile, a smile meant only for her sisters eyes. Her voice was low and soft, it sounded sweet. Not the annoyingly sweet, but the kind that was just cute and made you want to hold that person even closer. "Yes my sister, I have come to inform you about the first meeting of our club" she said slowly, her voice almost matched her sister perfectly, only it had a small difference to it, something no one ever noticed. Her voice seemed true, a voice that made people believe had never told a lie.

"Ah, the club. Would you please go over the candidates who had passed the test once more please?" she said slowly as her sister only nodded her head in a gently manner. "Lolly Kurami. She is a third year who fell in love with Mitsukuni Haninozuka, she bought up all of the small seniors time on more than one occasion and was harassed by many of Hunny's fan who were rather jealous and mentioned from time to time again that Hunny belonged to everyone. In the end she was hurt, but she forgave him she wants revenge more so on the people who separated them and made Hunny forget about their smiles then she actually does on Hunny" Aleit said slowly as she handed a picture of Lolly over to Adelaide who looked it over. The small girl had her hair up in curly blonde pigtails; she had large round childish blue eyes that seemed to smile even if she wasn't. She was small and petite and seemed almost childish, so much like Hunny only her obsession was over strawberry lollipops. Her skin was pale and lighter than Adelaide's but it looked nice and in place on her. "She's cute" Adelaide said simply while Aleit nodded her head in agreement.

"Mikishini Takane. She is a second year like you and I, only she was hurt by none other than Takashi Morinozuka. She offered him a homemade batch of chocolate, after he had given the impression of really liking her, for Valentines Day. He didn't accept it and didn't explain why, she merely cried. Later she found out it was all for Hunny, she had nothing against Mori, but no longer likes him and dislikes Hunny. She likes to be called Miki" Aleit said simply, before she moved her fingers over a glossy picture of Mikishini, she slowly handed it toward Adelaide. Dark green eyes met a light color green full of life. She was a sports girl, always running around, always active and loud, she was the opposite of Mori and her green eyes told it all. Her skin was tan from playing outside all the time and her hair always seemed to be put up in a messy bun to keep her cool. Her hair was a dull orange which matched the Hitachiin's hair color in every way. Adelaide only smiled and nodded her head in approval. Aleit of course smiled back upon seeing the smile on her sisters gentle features.

"Ken-Ba-Ling Lee. She is a first year. She fell in love with Kaoru Hitachiin back in middle school, but fell for their trick and was badly hurt. She hates both the twins with a passion and wants nothing more than to show them all the pain they caused her in middle school. She is really a guy, but no one here knows that, but us now. He came from China two years ago and is legally recognized as a girl here in Japan. Do not worry it is legal sister. Oh and he likes to be referred to as La-ling" Aleit said and of course handed a photo to Adelaide, only this time she gave her two. One was of La-ling as herself now and the other was of him in China. The girl version of La-ling was a of a petite girl with shoulder length dark brown hair that seemed rowdy and uncontrollable, but somehow cute. She had a playful smile and her skin was naturally tan like her sisters, but only a little darker. Her eyes were a light brown color unlike her hair and she seemed to be pawing at the camera as if she were a cat. In the other picture her hair was long and pulled up into a loose pony glasses covered her lovely eyes and he seemed more distant than the La-ling in the other picture. For a brief moment Adelaide what triggered the change.

"The last girl is Kitsune Hinosuke another second year and of course hurt by Hikaru Hitachiin. She was not hurt in the same way as La-ling; no she fell in love with the Hikaru after her joined the club. They grew close and she was tough and didn't mine the fan girls telling her to back off, what got to her was the fact that Hikaru never really let her in and always referred to her as his, at first she played it off, but eventually she realized that was all she was to him. Soon enough they grew distant and one thing led to another and now they don't even see eachotther in the halls. She still secretly loves Hikaru, but she is truly honest and is the one that I hand picked myself as you did the others" Aleit said handing a picture, the last picture to her sister. The girl had long platinum blonde hair that had never been dyed, and it was much like silk and seemed to never have been cut. Her eyes were a purple color; Adelaide felt her heart stop for a moment upon seeing those eyes. Those beautiful purple eyes which reminded her so much of his. She looked exactly like him…only she was a female…a female version of Tamaki Suoh.

"Fine" Adelaide said before handing the pictures back toward her sister and giving a small sigh. Slowly she moved to the door to leave the room and meet the girls in one of the many music rooms, but of course not the third one. "So I guess we chose the worst one's of all huh sister? Falling for Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ohtori" Adelaide said before walking out of the room her sister of course in pursuit and sighing softly at her sister's comment. The twins slowly looked over the four girls and gave a small smile Adelaide's of course fake. "Welcome girls, you know why you are here of course. You are the most beautiful girls in the school and the demonic angels in the host club have hurt each on of you. So lets give them a run for their money and be number one, lets let them feel the pain we felt when they hurt us. So welcome girls…welcome to the hostess club" Adelaide said with a smirk on her lips when she heard the small agreeing applaud from the group of girls oh…this would be fun.

..End Chapter 1: Hostess, plans, lies of Harvest Of Deceit..

L ovely M oment's ending note:

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it! More chapters of course to come and let me warn you there will be a few twists in this story I have created. I won't tell anything, but lets just say things don't go exactly as planned.


	2. The stormy day of Germany

Harvest Of Deceit

L ovely M oment's note: Hello to all my first chapter readers. I have come up with chapter two! So a brief summary of chapter one, it was simply introducing characters and laying out the plot line. The hostess club was formed. I would like to thank everyone who made it this far even though its only two chapters in! Also this chapter will mainly deal with Adelaide's past with Tamaki.

This font here means regular thought or whatever present time.

_This font here means that she is dreaming, past time._

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Ouran high school or any part of it! If I did, however own it or some of it Nekozawa and Haruhi would be together with a happy, slightly creepy ending. ^_^

Rated M for:

Yuri [Girl/girl couples…later on]

Yaoi [Guy/guy couples…later on]

Adult situations [Later on]

Maybe mild cursing [Not a big fan on cursing…so mild or none at all haven't decided yet!]

Chapter two: The stormy day of Germany

Adelaide had the tendency to fall asleep on more than once a day. Here she was sitting in one of the chair in the music room sleeping soundly. The girls around her giggled softly and chatted amongst eachotther, mainly speaking of what the hostess club was going to do. Her sister Aleit was mainly taking care of everything. She may have only been the vice president, but she did more than the president herself. Not because the president was in capable of doing it herself, but simply because the president was lazy and would rather sleep on such a sunny day then do anything that forced her to be active in any such way. Besides this was only the first meeting as far as everyone knew the hostess club would be down before anyone knew it. Or at least that's what the girls thought anyways; the guys on the other hand rather enjoyed the thought of being in the company of several beautiful women. Adelaide supposed she would just let the club run its course, if it died it died if it lived up to what Adelaide hoped it would then great. Right now though Adelaide wasn't allowing any such things to bother her though. She was simply thinking about that stormy day of Germany.

_A younger Adelaide looked out the window of her room. The raindrops splashed onto it and raced down to the bottom, it was interesting to kind of race the raindrops. Her finger would follow the one she hoped to win all the way down. Sometimes it won and other times it didn't, but weather it won or not didn't matter, as long as it always finished the race. Her parents weren't home again; they were out to dinner with one of her many agents. She had been in modeling for the past few months. She had the looks and her parents wanted her to be a model, to be famous and then gain the modeling agency as well as her fathers publishing company._

_They looked to her and not to her sister. Rested all the pressure on her shoulders, the shoulders of a thirteen-year-old girl. They looked to her taking over everything simply because of the fact that she was born first. Born a few hours before her sister was, that was what decided her fate the fact that she was born first. She didn't want to live in luxury she wanted just enough to live happily. Her parents wanted more from her though, more than she had or was willing to give anyways. Sending her to the highest-ranking middle school of Germany full of sons and daughters of noble men and women, full of aristocrats and even some who were related to the German thrown so long ago._

_Adelaide didn't have a taste for students like those, didn't like how snobby they could be. Her parents wanted her to make friends with them, befriend the next leading adults of Germany. Unfortunately for her parents though she didn't hang out with anyone from her school, she only hung out with her sister. She hung out with a few public school students who got into nothing, but trouble. She would stay out late with them into all hours of the night sometimes not ever coming home. She got into fights with them along side her for the stupidest of reasons. She came home bloody and battle warn as any man who served in the army. She was involved with any and every kind of drug she could afford without revealing what kind of family she came from and she was involved in so many acts of thievery she had lost count. _

_This night was going to be the same as all the others. She slowly stood up from the windowsill and grabbed her black hoodie before she slipped it on. Her sister was sound asleep, but even if she did wake up to find Adelaide missing Aleit wouldn't care, she knew what her sister did, who she hang out with, where she went. It wasn't something new to Aleit and would never be. Adelaide pulled her hood on as she slipped out of her house and put a devious smile onto her lips. It was a smile that the devil himself could not conjure up. She met with her friends near an abandoned theme park; it was never open during the rainy season after all. Today wasn't really a day for fights, no one really came over to bother them, none of their rivals came around tonight, so they sat almost peacefully and Adelaide simply starred at the clouded night sky above a cigarette hanging loosely between her lips. "Hey La Chev" someone said toward her. The name 'La Chev was her own name, a name that she used so no one found out her name and looked her up or something. Not that they really cared after all._

"_Hmmm…?" she said softly her green eyes glancing away from the sky and to her female partner. "How come you always seem to disappear during the day? We never see you during the day, its like you just disappear" she asked, this question was asked frequently to her and they should know by now that she would always give the same response. "I'm a vampire I told you. I can't handle the sun" she said simply her voice was just as soft as if ever was, but it also sounded almost dead. The female just laughed as well as some of the other boys and girls. Of course their laughter soon came to a halt when a black limousine pulled up in front of them. Adelaide felt her heart stop, had her parents found her, no way they wouldn't be home until 10 and they always though her late night absences were due to school or friends from school. Of course her worry was for nothing, she felt almost stupid for thinking that her parents would actually find her. The only person to step out was a blonde haired purple-eyed boy who looked almost familiar._

"_Adelaide Cuyler?" he asked her in a sweet tone and she swore her heart skipped a few beats. Not only had he just said her name in front of them, but also the way he said it sounded like he was singing it to her in some loving manner, which was simply absurd. Her companions looked toward her before raising a brow. "Hey man this girl is La Chev not some Adelaide Cuyler girl" one of them spoke up before looking toward the blonde haired boy. Adelaide was of course no listening, but rather trying to remember where she had seen this boy. She blinked slowly a few times as a few droplets of water hit her face, the rain was starting up again and she could no hear her friends go on about how what they had couldn't get wet. Probably talking about their cigarettes and weed and any other type of drug they had with them. 'Tamaki Suoh' she thought to herself, she knew who this boy was. "La Chev or Adelaide Cuyler it matters not, why is such a beauty in a place like this," he asked, of course he could tell the difference between her and her friends._

_She wasn't dirty and her hair was like silk, her skin was flawless and her clothes weren't exactly cheap, but most the time no one could tell. "Escaping the world," she said simply in response to his question. It was a puzzling answer, but she didn't really care._

_She watched as Tamaki raised a brow to her. "I can't leave such delicate flower in such weather alone, so won't you come with me?" he asked and she only laughed. Sure she was alone, but she sure as hell was not some 'delicate flower'. "No" she said with a shrug of her shoulders, she didn't want to go with him. She got enough of his type at school. "Alright then La Chev. Guards tie her up" he said simply with a snap of his fingers and she swore she nearly chocked on her cigarette when she saw two men come at her before lifting her and throwing her into the car. She would have fought back, would have done something, but the men were far bigger than she and the main reason for her not resisting was simply due to the fact that she was in sheer shock of how quickly they came out and appeared to come from no where._

_He soon of course got into the back with her and she merely frowned at him though she didn't speak a word. He was taking her someplace dry that wasn't her home, so that was fine with her she supposed. It wasn't like her friends were exactly coming back to get her, they all took care of themselves after all; it was the main rule to fight for yourself. "You are Adelaide Cuyler, are you not?" he asked simply watching her with those purple eyes that just made her want to forget about the hell this world was and just smile for real toward him. Give him a real smile something she only ever gave to her sister. She nodded her head slowly though her dark brown locks of hair stayed in place. It was wet and sticking to her forehead and shoulders and anywhere else it could stick._

_Was he going to give her the speech that she hoped she would never had. The speech that told her she should not be with people like because they were a bad influence. Or, as her parents would say far below her social standing. "You have interesting friends," he said simply with and overly joyful smile before he took his dark blue coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Really what was it with these gentleman, she never understood that. Still though she rather liked it coming from him. "Even if they are interesting though, you shouldn't be with them. You seem to be out of place there. Surely if you continue to be with them you will wither away. Do you really want to fight all your life, be the type of person who goes nowhere? I had heard that you wanted to be a reporter. I bet the biggest net works in all of Germany would love to have a girl like you working for them. You'll draw in viewers of every variety for your brains, looks, and personality. But if you continue giving yourself scars no one, but Aleit and I will want to look at you" he said with that same charming smile on his face. He left her speechless, she couldn't respond to a word he had said. "You would make the best reporter this world has ever seen" he finished quickly and she only smiled at him, a real smile that made her face light up. Her cheeks were flushed, but she didn't mind. He had just said one of the kindest things anyone had ever said to her._

_The limousine soon came to a halt in front of a nice sized house. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't exactly small either. Funny she had expected him to be in a house more elaborate then her own. He drove around in a limousine nicer than her own so she figured his house would be nicer. She just didn't know that this limousine was only for a special occasion. They stepped from the car Adelaide following Tamaki. Of course she was introduced to his other, she was a kind woman that seemed as high spirited as he was. Of course it was late and the first thing Adelaide did was prepare for bed as best she could. She wore one of Tamaki's pajamas, which were pretty big on her small frame and borrowed his mother's hairbrush. Lucky for her they had a spare toothbrush that Tamaki had gotten from the dentist a few days ago. Tamaki showed her to a guest bedroom and she quickly crawled into the bed. It felt so nice being in bed after such a long night, but the feeling was soon smashed when she noticed Tamaki leaving. This would be the first night she had ever spent alone. She usually slept with her sister. Her and her sister were just so close and it was rare to find them apart unless she stayed out all night. And even then she shared a bed with a friend._

"_D-don't leave" she said quickly, her voice was small and low of course and it came out in a rushed sentence, which wasn't a surprise since she was trying to stop him after all. The voice reached Tamaki's ears and he soon turned around to look t her small form that was shaking with the fear of being left alone. She didn't like to be alone; it scarred her more than anything to be alone. Surprisingly Tamaki caught onto her fear and only gave a small smile. "I wasn't going anywhere," he said simply before flicking the lights off and shutting the door. For a minute Adelaide thought he had left, but she soon felt a quiet shuffling beside her as Tamaki moved into bed with her. She smiled slightly it was nice of him to sleep with her like this. After that night she never saw Tamaki again until the end of her first year in high school, he was absent for the next three days to pack for Japan and then he left. He never kept his promise to her. _

"Adelaide…Adelaide…Adelaide Cuyler" Aleit said quietly as she shook her sister awake. Her sister was slowly coming to, waking up fully after a moment. "You were crying" Aleit sad softly watching with blue eyes as Adelaide wiped a tear from her cheek. Adelaide blinked softly a few times before rubbing her eyes to remove the water. "So I was," she said softly shaking away all thoughts of Tamaki Suoh and that stormy day of Germany.

..End Chapter 2: The Stormy Day Of Germany..

L ovely M oment's End Note:

So that is Adelaide's past with Tamaki Suoh. You should know that I do not mean to take Tamaki out of character, but it might happen with more than just him in most of the characters. Though for now I think it seems to fit because of the fact that this was when he was with his mother. I always thought of Tamaki being a bit more calm back then. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
